Wandering Sin
The Wandering Sin is a recurring Easter Egg form of Bendy's cutout from Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing in Chapter 1, 2, 3, and 4. Similar to theMeatly's Easter Egg, each of the cutouts always appear hidden but only in every inaccessible location, and can be visibly found if the player uses teleporting hacks or glitches. Background Description This life-sized Bendy cutout has some rather eerie-looking features, including several aging stains and trails of ink dripping under the forehead. The most chilling features are the staring eyes - as they appear detailed compared to the cartoonish pie eyes used for other characters in Bendy's cartoons, with circular iris, small pupils, and wide black outlines to resemble eye-sockets. The left eye also possess a dripped tear of ink. There is a curved "line" from each sides of its grinning mouth like if the cutout is trying to stretch its smile wider, also with black stains under the mouth. Furthermore, the cutout itself appears to be connected to the wall with the ink-drawn pentagram behind it. The cutout holds a square-shaped sign with dented stains, and a message written in paint that reads "WANDERING IS A TERRIBLE SIN". Personality Being just an object, the cutout lacks its own personality or any emotions. However, it makes a strange yet uneasy ambient-like noise that sounds like some reversed echoing whispers and some unidentified sounds, meaning that the cutout was demonically possessed. The whispers from this ambient, however, sounds slightly gibberish and in fact frisky to listen carefully for the actual words even when backmasking it for attempt to translate. This can be heard much clearer when Henry approaches closely to the cutout. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The Wandering Sin appears in three unexplorable locations - * Workroom - Located in the small room behind the exit door. * Staircase room - Located next to the stairs. * Pub room - Located at the dead end from the halls of the blocked entrance. Chapter 2: The Old Song The Wandering Sin appears in seven hidden locations - * Balcony - Located next to between the nine Bendy cutouts and the blocked entrance to the lower stairs. * Recording booth - Located in the small room behind the booth’s unlockable door. * Infirmary - Located far behind from the blocked entrance of the second room. * Sammy’s room - Located from the far right, next to the desk. * Uppercase room - Located from the room’s “entrance” where it is seen with a Bendy doll, some stones in the shape of Bendy's head, and candlesticks. * Corridor maze - Located from the blocked area from the left side. * S3 vault - Located from the end of the hallway where Boris is before coming out. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The Wandering Sin appears in only one inaccessible location - * Level 11 - Located at the dead end after the stairs from behind the closed gates of Level 11's waiting room where the Projectionist goes. Trivia * The Wandering Sin does not appear in older updates from the previous two chapters before Chapter 3’s release, as the cutout was not intended to be featured yet. * Mike Mood claims that the gamer skpacman was responsible for the Wandering Sin's creation."Yes! skpacman is the reason this exists:" - Mike Mood. April 1, 2018. Twitter. * The Wandering Sin could be referring to the player hacking and "wandering" to places they shouldn't be. * The Wandering Sin's cutout layout is used for one of the T-shirts available from the game's official store website. Audio References pl:,,Wędrujący" Bendy Category:Characters Category:Easter Egg characters